Our love, heart and family
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Sequel to The start of wonderful love
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Lion-o and Hannah were happily married. It was wonderful living on New Thundera. Everyone was happy and it was great place to live. Their people were happy and so they were happy. It was wonderful.

The two of them saw their friends find love. They saw Tygra and Cheetara raising two happy and healthy boys who were twins. Bengali and Pumyra were raising a beautiful baby girl. Panthro and his wife Panella had their son and daughter. The Thunderkittens even found love. It was a happy time.

Lion-o and Hannah began discussing having a baby. Then one day they realized parenthood was upon them. Lion-o and Hannah were looking at a pregnancy test. It was positive and they were leaning against each other. They were so happy. "We're going to have a baby." Hannah said.

"We sure are," Lion-o said kissing her. "I love you so much Hannah," he said.

"I love you too Lion-o, now there will be more love to go around," Hannah said.

"Yes there will be and the other Thundercats will be so excited about this," Lion-o said.

"Yes they will and we should tell them soon," Hannah said. "They will find out eventually, you know," she said.

"I know they will so we better tell them," Lion-o said.

All the Thundercats were gathered. "Well Lion-o what is going on?" Panthro asked.

"Yes is something wrong?" Bengali asked.

"Oh don't think anything is wrong," Cheetara said smiling. She had a feeling what it was. She had dream that made her realize Lion-o and Hannah were going to have a baby.

"I'm pregnant," Hannah said.

"That's great!" Bengali said.

"Wow," Tygra said.

"This is perfect," Pumyra said.

"A royal baby!" Wilykit and kat said.

"Cool," Bobcat said.

"Amazing!" Selena said.

"Oh boy!" Snarfer said.

"You two must be so happy," Snarf said.

"Congratulations," Panthro said.

"This is wonderful thing," Lynx-o said.

"I am going to be a grandfather!" Claudus said.

"I thought this was the news," Cheetara said. Everyone looked at Cheetara. "I had dream last night from my sixth sense, I saw you and Hannah standing over a crib I couldn't tell if the baby was a boy or a girl all I know was I saw a crib and you both looking happy," she said.

"Well now all of New Thundera must know," Lion-o said. "Call the people it's time for the announcement." he said.

The people were called together and waiting to see what was up.

"People of New Thundera I have news of great joy, my wife Hannah is pregnant with my child, which means there will soon be an heir to New Thundera and the Thundercats!" Lion-o said.

"Hooray!" the people cheered.

This was very happy indeed. Things were going to change at cats lair for the better.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Lion-o and his beloved wife Hannah are expecting a baby and they are both very excited about it. The other Thundercats were excited about it as was the rest of New Thundera. It would be eight months until the baby comes so plenty of time to get ready.

Panthro began to make a crib. "Hey daddy what are you doing?" Panthos his son asked.

"What are you making?" Asked Panthea his daughter.

"I am making a crib," Panthro said.

"Why?" Panthos asked.

"Lion-o and Hannah will be having a baby in eight months and I want it to be perfect because this baby is the heir to the throne and to the Thundercats," Panthro said.

"So this is a big a deal," Panthea said.

"Yes it is," Panthro said.

"Can we help?" Panthea asked.

"Sure," Panthro said. "I am working on a mobile design and you two can draw pictures for what the mobile can look like," he said.

"We can do that," Panthos said.

"Yes let's do it," Panthea said.

"Good," Panthro said.

Tygra was designing the nursery. His sons Tygron and Chetz came in. "Hey daddy what are you doing?" Tygron asked.

"Designing a room," Tygra said.

"What kind of room?" Chetz asked.

"A nursery," Tygra said.

"You mean for a baby?" Tygron asked.

"Yes," Tygra said. "Lion-o and Hannah are going to have a baby in eight months I got a few designs down and I want to make sure I got the figures right," he said.

"Oh," Chetz said.

"What will the baby be a boy or a girl?" Tygron asked.

"I don't know yet but we will find out later," Tygra said. "We still have plenty of time to get ready." he said.

Lion-o and Hannah were looking forward to having their baby. Claudus was being a good grandfather to be. "Hey Hannah how are you feeling today?" Claudus asked.

"I am feeling perky," Hannah said. "Have you seen Lion-o?" she asked.

"He's talk to the council right now, he believes since the harvest is so go this year and the people did such hard work this means a harvest festival, He believes it's time for everyone to have some fun," Claudus said.

"A harvest festival sounds like a great idea," Hannah said. "I was at a street festival once and there was a pet show for the kids," she said. "Every pet won it's own special prize," she said.

"You know Lion-o might like that idea," Claudus said.

"I thought he would, and I know the Thunderkittens here will love it, they have their own pets and they want to show everyone how special they are," Hannah said.

Lion-o came home all happy and excited. "They agreed a harvest festival is a wonderful idea, they said they need ideas for events," Lion-o said.

"I have an idea for an event for the kids of new Thundera," Hannah said.

"What is it my love?" Lion-o asked.

"A pet show, a place where every kid in Thundera can show off their pets and show why their pet is special," Hannah said.

"That's a wonderful idea, they wanted something for the kids to do," Lion-o said.

"I think every pet should earn it's own special prize after all they mean so much to the kids who own them," Hannah said.

"Good point," Lion-o said.

"Pet show?" the cubs asked.

"Yes there is going to be a harvest festival and we are going to have a pet show for the kids," Hannah said.

"Hooray!" the cubs shouted.

The harvest festival was great there was lots of games and food. The kids loved the pet show each pet got it's own special ribbon. "This was a wonderful festival," Lion-o said.

"Yes I am glad everyone enjoyed themselves." Hannah said.

"I think this harvest festival should be annual thing," Lion-o said.

"I know that is something everyone on New Thundera will love," Hannah said.

Lion-o and Hannah were really looking forward to having their first baby. They even made relations with other planets. They made friends with Canitonians a bunch of dog people who use to be called the war dogs in their past. They had helped the prince Dobo and now they were in good relations with them.

"This is going to be a good place for our baby to grow up," Hannah said.

"Yes I hope so," Lion-o said. "Just seven more months," he said.

"Yes just seven more months," Hannah said hugging him and kissing him.

To be continued.


End file.
